


We Are All Mad Here

by Quillofthoth



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, JaliceWeek20, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillofthoth/pseuds/Quillofthoth
Summary: A Quick poem for Jalice week 2020, about Alice awaking up.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	We Are All Mad Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem my mother wrote, and not having an account asked me to post this for her. She would love to know if you like it. Thanks for reading.

I cannot recollect myself.  
The I, that is me, is like a word in French that I once knew but have long forgotten.  
Do I know French? Oui, un peu.  
It seems there is something there.   
I stretch and push against the darkness that is my past.  
Swirls and blurrs.  
Nothing to see.  
To grasp.  
To hold.  
Eyes,  
Beautiful,  
Golden,  
Smiling,  
Beckoning. .  
Eyes that know me.  
Not a past.  
A future.  
I blink.  
I can be anything.  
I can be anyone.  
I shed the shadows,  
The enigma.  
I can walk away.  
Leave it all behind.  
Leaves, crackle into dust.  
I see them in my hand.  
The smell of earth tries to claim me.  
I sink into a memory of apples as crisp as fall leaves.  
Blink.  
The eyes bring me back.   
I slip out into the night.  
Reborn.


End file.
